When Forever is Tomorrow
by Swish42
Summary: Pokota is forced into a strange new world by the ever mysterious Xellos. Now he must uncover the secrets of a prophesy connected to this new world and try to save it. Luckily he will not be alone.
1. Prophecy

When Forever is Tomorrow

Chapter 1

In Taforashia, little pain has entered the city walls. After a hundred years, the forever young prince has governed his country well, remaining loyal to his people with kindness and understanding. The land has experienced a prosperity that most countries can only dream about. But even for Taforashia, the dream must end.

In one of the old gardens Pokota finishes looping together the last strands of a flower necklace. The girl who taught him this art is long dead, but her impact on Pokota's life has not been forgotten. The soft cool breeze calmly brushes through his large rabbit like ears as he sifts through the colorful flowers. Today seems like another beautiful day, but it is the beginning of something new.

With a sigh Pokota lowers the necklace and gazes up at the clear blue sky. He cannot place his finger on it, but he knows that today is something special.

"How are you enjoying yourself these days Prince Posel," a cheerful young man says as he floats into view above Pokota.

"I was enjoying it just fine, before you showed up," Pokota says with jovial sarcasm. "I can't remember the last time I saw you Xellos." He pauses. "It's too soon." His words are not malicious, over the past hundred years Pokota has learned a thing of two about Xellos. Although he will be the first to admit that he doesn't understand the Mazoku priest, he knows that the monster desires companionship, and in some small way he has earned Pokota's respect.

"As sarcastic as ever I see," Xellos says as he floats next to him, sitting comfortably on the ground beside him. "I'm afraid I bring bad news."

Pokota only nods solemnly. He isn't surprised, but that doesn't make him happy about it either.

"Well I just thought I would say goodbye for now. I won't be seeing you for a very long time I'm afraid. Although, for you I'm sure it will only seem like a mere moment." Xellos says smiling happily.

Pokota raises an eyebrow in question and tries to hold back a habitual scowl towards the general priest. "That's strange of you to say, even more so than I remember. The first thing you say to me after nearly a decade is 'goodbye?' You must have lost some marbles, it's not like I'm going anywhere. I'd be lucky if I found a way to die of old age. So where are you going?"

"Actually I'm not going anywhere, but I hope that I'll see you again in the future," Xellos says with a fading mask of smiles. "If not, then I'll have to prepare some extra precautions." Xellos opens his eyes and puts a hand on the head of a bewildered Pokota. "There is a prophesy that Filia told me especially for today."

The prince tries to feign disinterest, but his ears unintentionally perk up slightly at Xellos's uncharacteristic touch. The gloved hand of the monster feels strange to Pokota. His hand is neither cold nor warm, but something in between. Shifting his thoughts away from Xellos's hand Pokota rolls through the monsters words.

It isn't everyday that the golden dragon, Filia, gave out a prophecy. And while Pokota doesn't know Filia extremely well, he has been on enough adventures with her to know better than to ignore this information. Not to mention that it is also coming from the mouth of Xellos.

"_When forever is tomorrow, life will awaken. A wish of enchantment long dead. A form destroyed by darkness's ghost. A long dead life of the recent past._

_Yesterday will rouse its tomb stone. A curse is his unsheathed weapon. A stranger familiar to history. A friend to a foreign future._

_Life will find a waiting ageless night. A secret darkness in the light. A light hidden in the darkness. A deliverer of upcoming news"_

Xellos pauses and stares down at Pokota, gently removing his hand as he finishes.

"Is that all?" Pokota asks in bewilderment. "I hate prophesies, so why bother. I'd almost prefer your normal 'that's a secret' routine and be done with whatever it is your playing at."

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint," Xellos says, quickly closing his eyes and again reinstating his pesky smile. "There is more to this prophesy of course, but until a later day, it will remain a secret." Xellos waves his finger in front of his face as is his custom when hiding information. "If I can't tell you later than I'm certain your grave stone will tell you the rest."

His grave!

Before Pokota can prepare the ragna-blade spell that he appropriated from Lina, the unchanging green fluff ball blacks out. Only to awaken after a moment of time in what some would deem as forever.

_Authors Note: This story will **not** be updated frequently, if at all. In fact, it may never be truly finished. But I like the idea enough to give this story a try and post the first part._


	2. Reborn

When Forever is Tomorrow

Chapter 2

"I did it, I finally did it!" a young, but gravelly soft voice shouts. The tone is slightly muffled as it reaches Pokota's ears. "The time has come, The Prophesy will be fulfilled at last, and we will no longer live in fear." The man is so happy he almost sounds insane and the loudness of his voice makes Pokota clench his eyes tight in slight pain.

Raising a quivering hand to his aching head, Pokota tries to push the pain aside. As his hand begins to gently rub his temples, the young man realizes that his arm isn't bending right. Actually, what's wrong is that his arm is actually moving correctly.

With a sickening gasp, Pokota's eyes flash open as his hand searches for a familiar but long lost form. "Xellos, what happened, why am I . . ." Pokota says in a croak. His throat is extremely dry and it hurts with the effort of trying to speak.

The bright lights nearly blind him as his new sight overwhelms him. His other senses get besieged by his new surroundings as well. Although he doesn't understand some of the new sensations, he can smell the cold dead metal of clean machines around him and hear the beeping and chattering sounds that go along with them. It's almost too much for him.

"Please refrain from any sudden movement's young man . . . or perhaps I should say old man. This is such an extraordinary turn for history during this tedious time. If history can be remade, than there may be hope for my redemption after all." The man says, giving Pokota an earful of words Pokota only partially understands. It's not that his hearing is bad, but the man's accent and language is slightly different from what he is use to hearing.

Cautiously, Pokota opens his eyes again, refraining from repeating his previous panic attack and trying to calm his nerves.

As the world comes into focus around him, Pokota notices that he is inside a tube of sorts with wires carefully draped around his new body. His hair is short and a bluish purple color. He appears to be about the age of young adolescent, with a nimble and small frame.

Outside the tube, he see's other bizarre machines that look somewhat familiar, but certainly much cleaner than what he's use to seeing. The last thing his eyes find is the man that is speaking to him beyond his glass case.

"Let me help you out," the man says. The scientist has dark purple wavy hair, with brown golden eyes and has a strangely young looking face. In the middle of his forehead is a red gem. Fighting back his shock, Pokota realizes that the man looks just like Rezo the red priest.

Pushing some buttons out of Pokota's view, the glass silently moves aside. With a slight sting of pain the wires retract from Pokota's skin and the young man is embarrassed to find that he is naked. Sensing his distress the man hands Pokota a robe and carefully helps him get covered up as a breeze from artificial air tickles Pokota's new spine.

Next the man tries to communicate with Pokota, trying different dialects, waiting for his experiment to respond. Eventually, the man stumbles across the language Pokota is familiar with, which is like the first. Pokota wonders why the man bothered going through the others, when the first dialect he was using was so close. It is as if the man only wanted an excuse to use the other languages.

"Amazing, I haven't used this particular dialect since my previous life. Back before I was imprisoned beneath Flagoon's roots. My name now is Mane, but back then I was known as copi Rezo." Mane says solemnly as he gazes at Pokota intently. For a short time copi Rezo falls back into deep thought as regret slightly twists through him. Quickly, he chases the dismal thoughts aside as he comes back to the task at hand. "If this is the actual tongue you are familiar with than it is safe to assume that you are indeed the one I've been waiting for. . . I must ask your forgiveness though, for I am afraid that I am probably the only one who is happy to see you back."

Pokota stares at the man, and lets his eyes wander around him briefly. Looking down beneath his capsule Pokota notices his old body. His green form is eerily still intact, perfectly preserved, which makes Pokota wonder how long it has been.

Pokota tries to talk again, but his throat is still very dry and numb slightly from being unused.

"Here let me bring you some food and water," Mane says as he retrieves an awaiting meal on a table close by. The Rezo copy is certainly prepared. "Don't rush; your new body has never taken in liquids and solid foods through the mouth before this day."

Pokota is starving and finds it nearly impossible not to gobble down the food and drink. His bad habits with food are catching up with him once more. It doesn't take long before his new stomach starts cramping up slightly, forcing him to slow down, but he doesn't stop eating.

"Now where should I begin," Mane says as he grabs a chair and sits down next to Pokota's bed. Running a hand through his dark hair, Pokota can now see the subtle signs of a tired man. The adrenaline that was once coursing through the copi's veins is losing its edge. "I am uncertain as to what you last recall before waking up here, but I assume that it has been nearly 2,000 years since your endless sleep. The world has changed drastically since the days when both you and I walked this planet originally."

He pauses and rises from his chair, retrieving a metal orb off a nearby table. When he returns, Mane hands Pokota the orb and presses a button while mumbling a spell under his breath. A tiny flash of light flows around the orb as little dots appear around its surface. Quickly, the tiny dots seem to expand, enveloping the metal devise and Pokota's hands. A hologram image of the world is shown in the twisting light.

Pokota looks at Mane for an explanation, before turning his attention back towards the model of the new earth.

"Technology and magic have come a long way over the years, but magic is not as potent as it used to be." Rezo says as Pokota studies the map. "That's why men have created devices to control magic for them. Technically, this particular devise does not need magic to activate, but I put a password induced spell on this machine to keep the information inside it safe."

Pokota nods as he takes out one of his hands from the devise to retrieve more food off his plate. As Pokota continues to eat, Mane continues explaining. First Mane pushes a button allowing the device to float, which in turn frees Pokota's other hand so he can retrieve more food.

"The world is much bigger now; most of the countries from the northern continent have fallen into ruin. Except Seyruun, which is the country we are in now, although technically we are in the old lands of Taforashia." Mane says calmly.

Hiding his dismay Pokota thinks back on Taforashia. It is only minutes ago that he was making a daisy necklaces on the palace grounds. Everything is so unreal and part of Pokota refuses to take what this man is telling him as the truth.

"The monsters and dragons have gone into hiding, because of human and beastman ambitions. Most would consider our time on this planet as perfect, but it is a mere illusion. With the exception of a few small countries like Seyruun, all the nations seek to control one another in a quest to unify the world through deception. In order to do so, they will do anything; even violate people's freewill to accomplish their goal towards this greater good." Mane says. His eyes cloud over: looking at something that is not there, but real none the less.

"That is why you are here I think," Mane says turning his attention back to Pokota. "The situation is far more complicated than what I have reiterated, but my time with you is short. I still need to get your clothes and finish preparing for your departure."

Pokota gives Mane a hard look of distrust, which the wise man instantly recognizes. "You don't believe me right now, but you will as soon as you leave this place." Mane reassures Pokota as he offers his hand. "The manuscripts were accurate if there description of your demeanor." Mane doesn't wait for Pokota to accept his hand, but takes the young man by the arm and helps him across the room to his awaiting wardrobe.

"I'll stall for time here, when the officials arrive," Mane says as he helps Pokota. "You will take the back entrance and my map with you to find your grave stone." No sooner had the words been spoken than an intercom above their heads begins to buzz.

"Dr. Mane, we have detected a large power surge from your lab. Is everything alright sir," a gruff man says.

Mane puts a finger over Pokota's lips to keep him silent as he answers. "Everything is fine, give me a moment of unlock the safety's."

"No need, we are already on our way down," the man says as Mane curses under his breath.

Rushing Pokota to the back of the room, Mane slides a secret panel aside. "The map will lead you safely through the maze out of my lab; you must hurry and find your gravestone. Oh, and the password on the device is 'When forever is tomorrow, life will awaken.' It will only unlock for someone with our blood. I'm sorry to bring you into this world, but I am selfish and want to see this security farce revealed for what it truly is. Chaos will do the world some good. Go out there and have fun!" And with this said Mane pushes Pokota through the door and closes the grid. Except for the slight glow from Pokota's map, the hall is completely dark.

Gathering the strength from his incompliant body, Pokota cautiously works his way through the dark maze. Rezo always had a thing for mazes, and Mane seems to have acquired some of that taste as well. Pokota tries not to think too hard on the strange things he finds lying around in the maze; like that pink teddy bear and lifelike glass doll.

As he travels Pokota tries to wrap his mind around what the copy of Rezo has told him. Pokota wants to trust him, but he doesn't want to believe him either. If what Mane says is true, than the world he loved and cherished is long gone. What's the point now? Pokota hopes he will find the answer on his grave stone.

Hours pass, until Pokota finally reaches the outside. A vacuum of air sucks him upward and throws him out into the waiting world. Landing hard of the ground, the heat of the blazing sun hit's Pokota's like a bomb.

_Author's Note: What do you know, actually got around to posting the next chapter. If you find this confusing I hope it's for the right reasons._


	3. Gravestone

When Forever is Tomorrow

Chapter 3

Honking vehicles zoom past Pokota as the young man stumbles into a crowed street. The buildings are enormous, reaching way past the sky in Pokota's mind. There is no cool earth beneath his feet, but instead hard rock that sizzles in the burning light. Taforashia always did get rather hot in the summer, Pokota thinks bitterly.

For the first time, Pokota get's a decent look at himself. Pushing past the crowd of people, Pokota comes up to a large window and studies his reflection. His hair is extremely short, which isn't surprising since the body is a newborn. The clothes Mane has given him includes a sleeveless green tunic with a long sleeveless coat and large belt. He also has dark purple knee high pants, with sandals that wrap loosely around his ankles and calves. The most horrifying thing about the outfit is that the colors don't quite match. Pokota sourly realizes that while Mane isn't blind like Rezo was, he is apparently color blind. Unless it's just Mane's quirky humor coming out again.

Searching the satchel Mane gave him, Pokota finds what he assumes is money, along with some food, paper, pencil, notes, and his earring. Fingering his ear Pokota is relieved to find that it has already been pierced. Mane knows what he is doing; he has had everything 'nearly' planed out perfectly. Carefully looping his favorite ring in his ear, Pokota begins to look around once more.

The only thing he can figure is that he needs to find a graveyard. Unfortunately, whenever he asks for directions, no one understands him clearly, forcing Pokota to whip out Mane's device and search for a way to learn this new dialect. As expected, Mane has left some tricks and spells to help Pokota learn new languages. As long as Pokota understands the root of the language he can get by, which happens to be parts of languages he knows already. In addition, Pokota is a smart guy, so it doesn't take long for him to learn how to ask for food, a restroom, and the location of a nearby graveyard.

Each time Pokota asks about a graveyard the people gladly help, but their curious glances do not go unnoticed by the prince. The people tend to mind their own business, they have places to be and go, but they will not be rude directly. If a person (or beastman) doesn't wish to be bothered, they stir away from Pokota. The old young man is starting to wonder if he has a sign on him somewhere saying "keep away, I ask questions."

Eventually, Pokota finds a graveyard while continuing to study the new language and snacking on some of Manes food. It comes as no surprise that the graveyard has long fallen into disrepair. The ruins of the old Taforashian palace stager out of the ground around him, like rotting teeth on a skeleton. This was once the royal garden of the palace. Pokota has all the proof he needs of Mane's words now. Not that the bustling city is enough of a giveaway.

Searching the moist and muggy grounds Pokota is amazed by what he sees. Out of everywhere he's been today, this is the one place that carries the same character that the forests surrounding Taforashia once held. The trees are thick and strong, with wild bushes growing out like an untamed beard.

Searching the dead stones around him is time consuming, but as far as Pokota can tell, there is no grounds keeper to help him. The name of Posel Korba Taforashia doesn't seem to exist. Pokota takes out his newly acquired metal orb and begins to poke and prod it for information, but the only thing that pops up is the first part of the prophesy Xellos told him. Something about how "Yesterday will rouse it's tomb stone."

As far as he knows, Pokota reasons that he is the 'yesterday' this prophesy is talking about, but he has no clue how he is suppose to awaken his tomb stone if he cannot find it.

In frustration, Pokota grunts aloud as he sinks into a sitting position on the moist ground. What is he even doing here? Why even try? But he wants to know. He wants to know the truth and this grave stone has the answer. With a new found determination, he stands and brushes off the loose dirt and grass from his clothing.

Pokota will not remain lost and he will not give up. He must do this for himself.

Quickly, Pokota renews his search, asking wayward people where he might find the grave of Posel Korba Taforashia. It soon becomes apparent that no one is buried in this grave yard with that name.

Pokota tries to hide his dismay as his current helper, a little girl named Sara, shakes her head. She doesn't know where a Prince named Posel is.

Sensing Pokota's distress the young girl quickly attempts to be helpful. "I know someone who would know where your friend is buried," Sara says with excitement. "If it's alright with Grandma."

An old woman standing by them looks kindly at Pokota and her granddaughter, offering a small nod in approval for her granddaughter's noble cause of helping an innocent stranger.

Pokota's hopes begin to rise. "Really? Please can you take me to them?" The prince hopes that he is understood with his strong accent.

"Of course, come with me!" Sara takes his hand as the grandmother wobbles after the two young people.

"He is a strong man, who is always there." Sara says. "Whenever my Mommy or Grandmother comes, they like to talk to him. They say that he is a good listener and helps them when they feel bad about the people in the ground." As they run she continues to talk about this wonderful man and Pokota cannot help but wonder if this man is real. "I'm sure he will be able to help you, even though he's quiet. He also looks a bit strange, but grandmother always says not to judge people by what they look like." The girl abruptly stops as she points in front of her. "Mister Pokota meet Mister Greywords."

In front of them stands a mossy grey statue of a man on a pedestal. Pokota once again tries to hide his disappointment, but his voice catches in his throat when he studies the statue. The man is in a knelling position, with his left knee beneath him and the other clutched close to his front. As if he is knelling to royalty. His head is bowed out of sight with his hands clutching his right knee in defeat.

Pokota recognizes the man once he looks between the statues laced arms. The stony brow, spiky hair, and deep eyes are unmistakable. It is Zelgadis Greywords.

In horror, Pokota takes a couple steps back as the realization floods through him. His eyes are wide and he feels his new heart skip a beat.

"Are you alright Pokota? Don't be scared, he isn't a monster, he just looks like one," Sara says in a comforting tone. "My family likes to be buried around him, he's a nice person."

Pokota looks down at the girl and with a quivering voice says, "It's just a statue Sara."

"That may be so," the old woman says as she steps up next to Pokota. "But there is something special about it. He's so life like. I know it must sound strange, but my family has confided a great many things to this stone man. I remember my grandmother telling me about how this man helped her overcome her sorrow. Since then he has done the same for me and my family as well."

Pokota only nods as his pale face gazes steadily at the old woman.

"We don't come to this grave site as often as we use to, but I'm glad we found you young sir." The old woman says before turning towards the statue once more. "I can't explain it, but I feel like you two were meant to meet. I'll leave you two alone, come Sara."

The little girl nods and after giving a cute farewell to Pokota, they go in search of their family.

For a while, Pokota only stares at the statue. It seems so real and it cannot be coincidence that this statue is still standing after thousands of years. The words of the prophesy come back unbidden to his mind 'Yesterday will rouse it's tomb stone . . .'

"Are you my tomb stone," Pokota asks quietly. His voice sounds like a mere whisper through the humid cloud hugging the trees. "What happened . . ." his voice starts out weak, but grows stronger as his ever building frustration begins to boil over. He can picture his daisy necklace rot away along with the rest of the Taforashia he left behind. "What happened, tell me! I need to know!" He eyes the few words on the pedestal which reads 'Your Tombstone - Greywords'. He hits the stone with his fists above the carefully carved name. The insanity of his current position in his new life comes crashing down on him hard.

He is in the future. He is in a new body. He is brought back by a copy of the great Rezo. He is on the run from something. He has a Prophesy. And he doesn't have a clue as to why Zelgadis is frozen in his stone skin in front of him. He knows that this is Zelgadis, he just knows it. But whatever the case, this new curse placed on Zelgadis has turned him into a real cold, unfeeling, and dead piece of stone.

Sinking his head low beneath the statue, Pokota rests his aching arms on the pedestals cracked rim. As Pokota begins to think it is all dream, a drop of water hits the back of his bowed head. Is it raining? Looking up in curiosity, he is met by the cold eyes of Zelgadis and is amazed to see that the statue appears to be crying.

Backing up, Pokota watches in amazement as the statue comes to life. The stone does not crack or break, but the snapping stone rings in the air as Zelgadis give out a cry of pain and agony. In exhaustion, the stone man topples from the pedestal and lies awkwardly on the ground. For a moment or two the stone man lies there, desperately gasping for air. Stiffly, Zelgadis manages to hoist himself into a sitting position, resting his back on the cold stone of the pedestal behind him, continuing to catch his breath.

Pokota takes a step closer and notices that Zelgadis is still crying. He also observes that the stone man has no clothing, which isn't surprising. The clothing he once wore has long since deteriorated over the past thousand years.

"It's about time Pokota," Zelgadis says breathing heavily as he takes in the fresh air around him. He coughs slightly at the irritation of old and new air moving through him.

Pokota doesn't say anything, but looks down at Zelgadis with an expressionless face.

Finally Pokota speaks up, "You don't have any clothes on."

Quickly looking down at himself, Zelgadis curses under his breath as he glares at Pokota. "Well you brought some clothing with you right?" Zelgadis asks tersely.

"Ha, why would I have done that? It's not like I knew you were my tomb stone." Pokota unwisely crosses his arms in an insolent fashion.

"Why you old little brat!" Zelgadis says and curses as he lunges at Pokota. "I didn't want this you know! You speak as if I volunteered to be your grave stone."

"Hey don't blame me either!" Pokota says to deaf ears. The stone man is starting to scare him. Before an irritated Zelgadis can get too close, Pokota calls out a spell in self defense. "Bram Gush!" the wind spell hits the furious chimera with full force, but Pokota only succeeds in angering Zelgadis further and sending dead foliage flying into him.

"Pokota!" Zelgadis screams as dead wet leaves plaster themselves across his stone form. "Fire Ball!"

"Van Rehl," Pokota says, the ice attack stopping the blunt of Zelgadis's fury. "If I'd known you were a grumpy riser I wouldn't have bothered you!" Pokota says as he dodges more Fire Balls.

Zelgadis smiles coyly. "I'm afraid it's far too late for that." He says as he launches a ground attack. "Dug Haut!"

Pokota leaps into the air away from the jagged spikes, flying tomb stones and flailing corpses falling through the sky. As he lands on the ground a rough hand grabs Pokota by his shirts collar and shoves him to the ground.

Wiggling his head to the side so he can breath and talk, Pokota glares up at Zelgadis. "How do you even know that I am Pokota, and how was I suppose to know to bring you clothes!" Pokota says in frustration.

Zelgadis sighs. "You were the only one who could reawaken me Pokota, so therefore you must be Pokota. Moreover, those spells you used are not common among most sorcerers. As for the clothing, I suppose you couldn't have known, but I feel a little better now." Gently Zelgadis releases Pokota and looks around at the damaged gravesite. Pokota tries not to barf as he looks at the dead rotting bodies littered around them. A skull nearby offers him a deranged smile.

"Well you didn't have to do that!" Pokota says pointing at the mayhem around him.

Zelgadis shrugs his shoulders. "Time which has passed, be called back once more." With a bright white light the muggy grounds return to as they were just minutes before.

"Where did you learn that?" Pokota asks in bewilderment, rocking to his feet shakily. When he nearly collapses Zelgadis catches him by the shoulder carefully, steadying the young man.

"I'm a lot stronger than I use to be. I lived another fifty years after your disappearance." Zelgadis studies Pokota for a moment. At first the young man attempts to shake Zelgadis off, but his body is just about to give out for the day. "That body is still quite new isn't it, I assume Xellos kept his word and reawakened Copi Rezo."

"Yeah, but how do you know," Pokota asks.

"It was part of Xellos's instructions before he and Filia imprisoned me on that stone pedestal," Zelgadis eyes the simple rock sculpture. Almost to himself Zelgadis says quietly, "It's all coming back to me, it's almost like a dream, but I know that it mustn't be so."

Zelgadis turns towards Pokota and administers a healing spell of sorts to rejuvenate some of the young man's strength. "That should give you enough energy to find me some clothes."

"And you think I'll come back?" Pokota says in a joking manner.

"I know you will," Zelgadis smiles.

"Yeah, you're right." While Pokota still carries the same humor from his early years, he has matured a little. Before Xellos showed up two thousand years ago, Pokota had already lived for one hundred years. Some habits die hard though. Pokota also realizes that Zelgadis is the only one who can tell him a little of what is going on, so he has no choice but to come back.

The young Prince makes his way back into the city and begins to hope that his questions will be answered.

_Author's Note: This is perhaps my favorite chapter so far. As for the language of the people changing only after two thousand years there is reason for that, but it won't be apparent until later. Some questions will be answered next chapter, but only enough to keep the story going before Pokota seeks out some trouble._


	4. Disclosure

When Forever is Tomorrow

Chapter 4: Disclosure

It doesn't take long for Pokota to find something for Zelgadis to wear. At least a little something so Zelgadis can go out and find his own clothing. The shop owner offers Pokota a puzzled expression, but does not question the purchase. Since Pokota does not know how the currency works he puts out some of the money he has and the cashier takes some of it. Pokota hopes that the man isn't swindling him. By the time he returns to Zelgadis, Pokota has done some research on the currency of the area using Mane's parting gift.

Lucky for him the cashier was honest.

Needless to say Zelgadis is not thrilled with Pokota's choice. Immediately, Zelgadis goes into town with Pokota and finds a looser fitting outfit. He picks out a long sleeveless tunic (due to the hot weather) with loose pants, matching belts, shoes, fingerless gloves and a coat with a hood for colder weather.

Pokota pays.

Next Pokota fills Zelgadis in with what has happened to him and asks Zelgadis about the rest of the prophesy Xellos has hinted at.

"So Xellos hasn't show up yet?" Zelgadis asks in his common unemotional fashion. He has remained silent for most of Pokota's story, only asking questions once he finished.

"No he hasn't," Pokota says. "He said that he would see me soon, but I guess something happened . . . but what does this have to with the rest of the prophesy? He told me that if he didn't tell me the rest someone else would."

Zelgadis nods. "I'd feel better telling you the rest someplace private," Zelgadis says eyeing the crowds with suspicion. Since the rock golem chimera isn't covered up, the people stare openly at him. Zelgadis cannot really understand why, since they have walked past plenty of other chimera hybrids and beast men. And it can't be his clothing since his is little different from what everyone else is wearing. No, there is something different about him.

"First I need to find something called the Metallium Bank. Can you please search that device you received from . . . Mane, was it? For such a place." Zelgadis says.

"Sure," Pokota says in confusion. "Why?"

"Xellos told me that such a place will help provide us with some basic needs if your caretaker was otherwise incapable of providing it for us." Zelgadis patiently tells Pokota. Pokota is full of questions and Zelgadis cannot help but feel slightly annoyed by this small nuisance.

It takes some digging, but they eventually find a bank that was once called the Metallium bank. Over the past hundred years the bank has changed its name to PeoplePeople's Bank, which is ironic considering who it was founded by.

The bank is huge and well furnished. All the workers are sharply dressed and there are a lot of business men walking around. Pokota cannot help but feel a little out of place. Eventually, they find the teller booths and wait in a long line with all kinds of people, making Pokota feel a little less out of place, but only slightly. While they wait in line Pokota studies his appearance again, comparing it with the people around him. Unlike his old body, his skin tone isn't nearly as tanned as it used to be, but his ears are still fairly large. The curiosity in his new body doesn't keep him entertained for long and Pokota begins battling his boredom. It takes all his strength to remain by Zelgadis's side and not blow up the people in front of them so they move faster.

Silently, Pokota thanks the mother of all things when they reach the teller at the front desk ten minutes later.

"How can I help you sir, are you here to make a withdrawal," a woman says with a fake happy smile behind the counter. She unintentionally reminds Zelgadis and Pokota of Xellos, but this is only because it has been a long day for her and she is about to go on break.

"Yes, I am," Zelgadis says trying to hold back the hesitation from his voice. He really doesn't know what he's doing, but hopes desperately that Xellos did and that said monster isn't playing a prank. Pokota is amazed that Zelgadis already knows the language and tries to hide his shock by coughing into his hand. "Can you please look up the name Zelgadis Graywords," Zelgadis asks.

"Please sign here," she says with her twitching smile. So much for this being a simple withdrawal, the girl thinks bitterly. As the information pops up on the counter's device in front of her, the girl's eyes fly open in surprise. "Um, can you please wait here for a moment; I need to get the head banker."

Zelgadis is about to object at being forced to wait longer, but she is gone before the complaint exits his mouth. Pokota smirks. "And here I thought you were a patient man."

"Well, at least I don't dance around like a little kid after only waiting ten minutes," Zelgadis tersely teases back.

They both don't have to wait long before a tall man in his early fifties appears.

"Please follow me sir," the man says. "We are having your safe box transported here immediately." Zelgadis follows the man and, after some persuasion, the head banker allows Pokota to tag along as well. Pokota is left with the impression that the banker believes Zelgadis and himself to be related. Before Pokota can consider this further, they are lead through a chamber and a group of workers perform a strange scan on Zelgadis, confirming something in their systems. After the simple procedure, the two companions are led into another room. The room is fairly large with unlocked bars at its entrance. The room is a giant safe that has a strange devise glowing in its center.

A few sparks of equally spaced dots expand from its center and begin to form a large box of sorts, after a brief flash the light transforms into a locked box, which two men remove from the machine. Zelgadis and Pokota easily deduce that the machine is a teleport device of sorts. Possibly sifting items through the astral plane in order to transport them. It reminds Zelgadis of the old transportation device in the Outerworld from his quest with Filia.

Placing the boxes on one of the tables in a private side room, the banker unlocks the safe carefully. The box looks ancient and is quite large. Inside a slew of items are found.

The following is a list of some of the items:

A computer (the same device Pokota has only an older model)

Zelgadis's old sword

A dagger for Pokota apparently

Hard cash along with cash drives (much like credit cards)

Books (some random, some useful)

A magic sack

A mace

A wrist watch

Education certificates

Lina's four magical talismans

Amelia's bracelet attached to a canteen

And Two Identification Tags (one for Zelgadis Graywords and one for Pokota Graywords)

As they gaze at the contents and begin taking them out, Pokota steadily grows more and more tired. Today has been a long day, and the spell Zelgadis cast on him earlier is wearing off. He doesn't ask why his name has been changed, because he just doesn't care at the moment, but his observations from earlier are making more sense.

Moreover, Pokota doesn't even really care why Zelgadis already knows the language at this point.

After taking a simple survey for the PeoplePeople's Bank, promising future business with them and grabbing some food, Zelgadis finds a hotel and practically carries Pokota inside. In an instant, Pokota climbs into bed and falls asleep. So much for learning the rest of the prophesy today.

Just because Pokota is sleeping doesn't mean Zelgadis calls it quits for the day. Zelgadis takes out the books bundled in his new coat and begins to study them. One is a cook book and another is a children's fairy tale book. The first tale in the book is called 'Magic Shop'. Apparently, Xellos thought it would be funny to include these in Zelgadis's reading material. Rolling his eyes, Zelgadis gently tosses the book aside unaware of a tiny slip of paper that gently falls from between its pages.

None the wiser, Zelgadis bites back his annoyance after picking up another useless book and finally finds a history volume. Strangely enough, Zelgadis is partially aware of the historic events that occurred around him while he was trapped in the graveyard. It is like a dream, but he remembers the wars, the men and women, and with special fondness he recalls Sara and her family. Tears come to his eyes unbidden as he remembers the stories they told him as he slept. He remembers it all and they didn't even know who they were really talking to.

Fingering one of the names in the text in front of him he studies the words "The Grey Sage". As he reads the story of his own life, he is confused to find that there is no mention of his real name. He searches the index for the name Zelgadis Graywords, but the only thing that comes up is Rezo the Red Priest. It is as if Zelgadis never lived.

Biting his lower lip in concern and annoyance, Zelgadis stretches his legs and studies the air conditioning unit in the room's corner. Pokota is sweating, so the chimera assumes the room is quite hot. His skin makes it difficult for him to feel the world around him. The impairment is handy in a fight, but it is a pain for someone who feels dead to the life of the world surrounding him. It doesn't take him long to figure out how the air conditioner works and once that is done he goes back to the books.

There is no mention of Posel Korba Taforashia in this particular history book. In the second volume Zelgadis is once again disappointed to find no in-depth information about Posel. The third volume does tell of the crowned prince, in great detail, but the book paints the prince in a harsh light. At first Zelgadis is baffled that history would remember Posel unfavorably, but at the end of the chapter his bewilderment is answered.

In short, the book claims that Posel Taforashia was killed by a monster when the prince agreed to a contract with the Mazoku race. Posel is a symbol of demise for the world's order now instated.

Now Mane's words of warning to Pokota begin to make sense to Zelgadis. Something has happened to the way of thinking and freedom in the world. Perhaps it isn't as obvious here in Seyruun and Taforashia, but apparently something foul is happening beneath the surface.

Zelgadis also finds it interesting that there is no mention of Prince Posel's nick name 'Pokota', it has been completely erased, just like Zelgadis's name.

Zelgadis threads his finger through his wire hair causing a clinging sound of scraping metal to ring in his ears. He doesn't like reading bias history, how can people take this in with a straight face. Not only is there a world order apparently, but everyone speaks the same dialect. Zelgadis is aware of the many different people who walked past his grave and sometime in the last three hundred years the dialect changed. Everyone started speaking the same language with only a few exceptions.

As an afterthought, Zelgadis checks the publishers date for the history text and compares it to the current date from the calendar on the computer Xellos left for him. Zelgadis's breathe catches in his throat.

The book was published over fifty years ago.

Why would Xellos leave an outdated book in this box and why hasn't he shown his face yet? Zelgadis starts to actually feel some concern. Did Xellos actually die? And if he has died, why couldn't he have put it off for at least another fifty years. After what Xellos and Filia put him through, he was left with the impression that this prophesy was something important.

He pushes the thought from his mind; it is impossible for the general priest to be gone. The world isn't destroyed yet, so Xellos still has work to do. The monster wouldn't leave a job incomplete, Zelgadis thinks bitterly. The chimera can care less about the monster. He abhors that monster. Shaking his head, Zelgadis tries to erase the nightmare of being unmoving stone from his mind.

Quietly putting their things away, Zelgadis wonders briefly at how well Pokota is taking all this change, but it isn't too surprising. Both Zelgadis and Pokota lived much longer than an average human. Most of the people they were friends with were long dead before Filia's mysterious Prophesy took hold of them. So even if they could go back in time, the people they cherished would not be there anyway.

It's been a long day so before Zelgadis can wander into darker thoughts he calls it a night. When his eyes close he sees the world pass him by. Helpless to do anything about the world and unable to aid the family that confides their hopes and dreams to him. Sleep is nonexistent.

In the morning Zelgadis is the first up and brings it upon himself to obtain a meal for Pokota and himself. The hotel halls and rooms are so clean it is almost disconcerting. The inns long ago were warm and inviting, but these halls are cold and smell fake to his heightened senses. Humming air constantly barrages his ears and Zelgadis wishes that everything would just stop. He misses the quiet. Moreover, the people in this place match the atmosphere perfectly.

Cold.

Zelgadis remembers a time when he wished people were cold, but that Zelgadis is long dead. He became a great sage for the people and grew to care about them in a way he never thought possible. He even learned to love.

"Can I help you sir?" the worker asks behind a counter. Zelgadis is so deep in thought; he didn't even realize that he was standing in front of his desired location. The lobby's front desk. He has been standing here for quite a while, thus explaining the host's slightly irritated expression.

"Yes, I want to bring some food up to my room," Zelgadis says simply.

The man looks at Zelgadis like he's an alien, and it's not because he's a chimera. "You could have just called in an order," the man says raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Zelgadis says. "I'm new to town."

"Where have you been the last couple hundred years," the man says as he takes Zelgadis's order.

Under his breath Zelgadis answers, "A couple of blocks away in a graveyard next to your grandpappy."

After bringing a couple dozen trays full up of food to his room, with the help of some hotel workers and a cart, Pokota finally stirs and begins to attack his breakfast. Zelgadis pays the kitchen well, and leaves them a hefty tip for their trouble. The chimera has done his research and knows how the currency system works, no need for Pokota to attempt paying again.

"This – food - is – bizarre - don't – you – think - Zel?" Pokota says between mouth full's of food.

After checking the room for any listening devices and spiders Zelgadis sits down at the table to enjoy some coffee. Zelgadis has also done some research on current technology and is trying his best to understand this new world he now lives in. He is simply being overly cautious though, a world that relies too heavily on technology over magic is a paradise for two sorcerers such as Pokota and Zelgadis. They are two unexpected anomalies.

"You probably want to hear the rest of the Prophesy," Zelgadis finally says out loud.

Pokota nods eagerly, "Can you explain the first part to me too," Pokota asks as he slams a piece of sausage down his throat.

"Certainly, the fist stanza is describing you Pokota."

"When forever is tomorrow, life will awaken' describes the rebirth you experienced yesterday. In the remainder of the prophesy you are referred to as either 'future,' 'life,' or 'chaos'. The next line which says 'A wish of enchantment long dead' is basically a repeat of the first line, detailing the way in which you are reborn. 'A form destroyed by darkness's ghost' is a reference to how your original body was destroyed by the ghost of Shabranigdo. The body you have now is the closest replica Mane could manage to matching your original body. He certainly captured your large ears, eye color, and monkey face." Zelgadis says with a grin.

Pokota flings a piece of meat at Zelgadis off his fork in response to Zelgadis's jab. "I hope you realize that my DNA was based off Rezo's, so any insult you make might as well be towards yourself."

Zelgadis is shocked. "What are you implying?"

"Mane mentioned that this device he gave me can only be unlocked by someone with his blood. He must have used his own body to make this new form for me. So I'm kind of related to you." Pokota takes another bite. He doesn't really care either way about his body or what he looks like. Never bothered him before, why would it trouble him now? "Please continue."

Biting his lip, Zelgadis fights his need to think on this more. Why would Mane do such a thing? But Pokota is right; he needs to continue his explanation before he ponders anything else.

"'A long dead life of the recent past,' refers to the fact that what seems like merely minutes for you was in fact thousands of years." Zelgadis continues, trying to focus his mind once more. "The next part of the Prophesy is talking about me. . .

'_Yesterday will rouse its tomb stone_

_A curse is his unsheathed weapon_

_A stranger familiar to history_

_A friend to a foreign future'"_

Zelgadis pauses letting the words sink in for Pokota before continuing. "I was your tomb stone, only to be awakened by you when the time was right. I am your weapon. A man who has seen history pass him by, without it taking notice. The last part I believe refers to the both of us helping this unfamiliar future we have found ourselves in."

"The last part is talking about Xellos, I believe," Zelgadis sighs.

"_Life will find a waiting ageless night_

_A secret darkness in the light_

_A light hidden in the darkness_

_A deliverer of upcoming news"_

"In short Xellos is waiting for you. The middle portion warns the reader that Xellos is neither friend or foe, but someone to be relied on nonetheless. If I understand your story correctly, I believe the last part of this stanza has already happened. He did tell you this prophesy before he put you under, correct?"

"Yes, he did," Pokota says. "So did Xellos tell you the meaning of the last part before sealing you away?"

"No, I just figured that was what it meant while sleeping in my stone grave," Zelgadis doesn't even consider the fact that his interpretation is incorrect. "Did you consider the prophesy's words when you went searching for me?" Zelgadis asks.

Pokota stops eating and gives a sideways glance at the ground beneath him. "It might have crossed my mind," he himself only half believes it.

Zelgadis easily notes Pokota's uncertainty and tries to hide his disappointment. What's the point in telling Pokota the rest of the Prophesy if he isn't going to take it seriously? Before he can change his mind Zelgadis continues.

"The next part of the Prophesy has not been recorded by anyone. Xellos, Filia, and I are the only ones who should be familiar with it as far as I know."

"Why didn't Xellos tell me the rest two thousand years ago?" Pokota says stabbing at the contents of his plate once more.

Zelgadis graces Pokota with one of his rare small smiles and tries to hold back a laugh. "Because it was a secret," Zelgadis says. He searches his coffee cup out of curiosity and fishes out a piece of lint that has found its way inside his dark drink. "I believe it was a precaution in case the evil presence Filia foresaw was to get their hands on you. That's why they left the rest with me, under the assumption that if you could rouse me everything would be going according to plan." After returning to his comfortable beverage, Zelgadis settles back into his seat. Next he continues with the Prophesy as the air-conditioning unit begins to hum again.

"_The future is the life of chaos_

_Four comets swimming against the flow_

_Decide my fate beneath seas of lies_

_Disorder will reveal the puppets_

_Destroy the foes who work the strings_

_While destiny sews the masters' hands"_

Zelgadis sips his tea and waits for a reaction from Pokota. Said prince is annoyed that Zelgadis has abruptly stopped. Compared to the first part of The Prophesy this recent addition is disappointedly short.

"That's it?" Pokota asks. "What does it mean? Was that supposed to inspire me? And since when are prophesy's so forward? It's like it's commanding us to do something."

"I don't appreciate its tone."

"That's all there is." Zelgadis says without much emotion on his face. "Whoever gave Mane that unwelcomed visit yesterday is most likely our enemy. The copi mentioned that things are not as they seem on this world, which leaves only one thing left unsaid . . . Now you need to decide."

Pokota glares at Zelgadis.

"What are you going to do now that you're alive again?" Zelgadis says. "I've told you what you wanted to know, but you're the only one who can choose what it is you do now."

Zelgadis leans forward and searches Pokota's eyes. "What compelled you to seek the truth from your own grave, for that is what you thought you were going to find isn't it?"

Pokota's un-ageing fury boils beneath his left temple, but he bites his tongue and holds it back. "I needed to know the truth, but it looks like I didn't find it."

Did you?

Zelgadis stands and starts clearing the table, carefully staking the dishes and placing them on a waiting cart. As the plates clink together and the scrapes of food smash between the empty plates, Pokota becomes lost in his thoughts once more.

"I think you did find it, or are you not the real Pokota?" Zelgadis says as he collects the last of the dishes. "Since when did you ever live for yourself? Aren't I supposed to be the selfish one?"

"We don't even know who our enemy is?" Pokota says ignoring Zelgadis's statement.

Zelgadis rewards him with a shrug, but gives no comment.

"I guess . . . I guess I do want to figure out what is happening," Pokota says. "And if I can help make a difference while searching for the truth than that would be nice too." Pokota's serious expression transforms, "I have an idea, but you probably won't like it." Pokota says with a nearly lost cocky smile returning to his lips. "I don't know what you'll do, but I know what I'm doing. I'm going to look for my enemy, 'beneath the sea of lies.'"

"A wise sage would tell you, 'Do not go looking for trouble' and might add that 'the man who follows a troubled mind is worse than a fool'," Zelgadis says ending his mimic of a wise man. "But I'm no wise sage." No matter where Pokota goes, Zelgadis will follow, he needs to protect Pokota.

"Thank goodness," Pokota says. "Well, let's go looking for trouble than."

_Author's Note: A nice building moment for these characters, but other than that I personally find writing informative chapters such as this a drag at times. I hope I didn't bore you and that some of the questions wrought from the previous sections are somewhat clearer._


End file.
